the legend of the golden crystal
by jet12385
Summary: The story begins with a boom a mysterious chestnut male alicorn appears from a golden light in the canterlot castle library not knowing who he is or where he is. Sequel coming soon call shadow gala.
1. Chapter 1

THE LEGEND OF THE GOLDEN CRYSTAL

CHAPTER 1

WHO AM I ?

It was a typical winter night in the kingdom of canterlot when all of a sudden a large boom! Shattered the peace in the castle a gold light shone from the canterlot castle library. At that moment five guards in gold armor rushed in to the library with their captain in the lead. Shining armor saw a male chestnut brown alicorn with a white horn and a gold crystal on his flank he was standing on a table he said "who are you"? The alicorn said "I do not know who I am or where I am". Shining armor said "my name is shining armor I captain of the guard I could help try to probe your mind so I can find out who you are and why you are in canterlot". The male alicorn cried out in pain as shining armor probed the alicorn's mind. The alicorn's white horn glowed a garnet a magic force field arose around the alicon. Shining armor was knocked back the other five guards rushed to protect shining armor there horns were glowing like they were ready to fight . Shining armor said " why did you stop me from helping you"? The alicorn said " I do not not know why but you were hurting me and I dislike pain". The guards horns shot magic beams at the alicorn. The alicorn's magic shield held strong he spreaded his wings wide then the magic shield expanded pushing the guards back the the alicorn blasted a hole in the wall then he took to the night sky. A guard shouted "somepony stop him". The alicorn dodged the magic beams from the guards he flew away from canterlot castle then he landed in a small dark forest far away the castle he said "great I am safe from shining armor and his guards know I still wonder where I am and who I am"? A voice said "do not fear I know who your are and where you are". The chestnut brown alicorn turned around he saw a dark sapphire female alicorn with a crescent moon on her flank. The male alicorn said " who are you and I know you are not of this world even though you may look like a alicorn"? The female alicorn said " my name is princess Luna and you do not have to fear me". The male alicorn said " how can I trust you princess Luna when I have came to harm from someone that said to trust them but he cause me pain". Princess Luna said " I can help you please let me help I will stop if it hurts you". The male alicorn said "OK". Princess Luna's horn glowed colbalt she said "here I go" the she touched her horn to The male alicorn's horn just then The male alicorn's eye's glowed gold then he rose in to the air he cried out "I know who I am"!


	2. Chapter 2

THE LEGEND OF THE GOLDEN CRYSTAL

CHAPTER 2

MY NAME IS JAMES

the alicnorn said "my name is James I remember who I am but I do not where I am or what I am"? Princess Luna said " James you in the land of equestria and you are a alicorn". James said " why am I here in equestria and what is a alicorn"? Princess Luna unfulred her wing she said" gaze upon me for I princess Luna is a alicorn"! James said " can you tell me why I am here". Princess Luna said " James my sister princess Celestia can help you understand why you are here but I know you are not of this world"? James said " what do you mean not of this world I not know how I got here"? Princess Luna said " James you are in fact a human in the body of a alicorn and how you got here maybe explained by my sister". James said " when can we go see your sister"? Princess Luna said " you will meet my sister but right now she is sleeping and you will need your sleep also you do look tired". James said " I could sleep in these woods". Princess Luna said " no I know a mare in ponyville that will let you sleep in her house until morning". James said " lead the way princess Luna". Princess Luna and James walked through the woods for 15 minutes then they saw a small village with small buildings they walked into the village towards a treehouse princess Luna knocked on the door they saw a light come on inside the treehouse. A purple dragon with green spikes opened the door he bowed as bow saw princess Luna he said "greetings princess Luna". Princess Luna said " spike is twilight asleep right now"? Spike said "yes she is you want me to wake her up"? Princess Luna said "no spike you need not wake her up so this stallion next to me is James he will spend the night here and my sister pirncess celestia will be here in the morning to see him". Spike said "ok princess Luna I will show him to guest room". Princess Luna said " James we shall part here for now I will come back to see how you are doing". James said " thank you princess for my memories" as princess Luna flew away. Spike said " come on in james". James walked in the treehouse he saw lots of books on the shelves. Spike said " up here James". James walked up to spike. Spike pushed the door open he said "you will sleep in here". James walked in the room he laid on the bed. Spike said " see you in the morning". James said " thank you spike". Spike said " James thank twilight sparkle as this is her home". James watched spike shut the door he yawned he closed his eyes then he fell asleep on the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

THE LEGEND OF THE GOLDEN CRYSTAL

CHAPTER 3

THE DARK PROPHECY

James woke to a knock on the door he said "who is it"? A voice said "it's twilight sparkle". James said " come in". Twilight pushed the door open she said " hi James would you like some breakfast"? James said " yes I would ". twilight walked downstairs with James behind her to a small room twilight said " spike whip up some breakfast for me and james". Spike walked towards the kitchen when all of a sudden he belched green fire the fire changed into a letter. Twilight caught the paper with magic she read the letter she said "princess celestia is going to be a little late so James would you like to check out the rest of ponyville"? James said " twilight do you have any books on alicorns"? Twilght said " I might have a book somewhere here" then she levitaed a dusty old book she said "here is a book on alicorns". James tried to grab the book but it fell to the ground. Twilight said " James pick up the book with magic". James said "how do I use magic"? Twilight said " James you should know how to levitate stuff already". James said " I do not know how to use magic". Twilight said " how is James that you do not know how to use magic"? James said " I am" but he hesitated do I tell he the truth of what I am? Twilight said " James how is it a alicorn does not know how to use magic when even a filly can use magic". James said " is this magic" then james's white horn glowed garnet then a beam of pure energy flew it hit the wall making a big hole in the wall? Twilight said " wow James that was strong magic". James said " Twilgiht sorry about your wall". Twilight said " James point you horn at the vase think of lifting it with out touching it". James did as twilight said he pointed his horn. Twilight said " lift it slow". James focus on lifting the vase his horn glow again the vase slowly rose into the air then he said " I am doing it"a surge of power flow from his horn the vase shot up like a bullet it smashed against the roof he said " sorry again". Twilight said " it's OK but I never seen power like yours". James said " twilight question have you ever heard of a human being"? Twilight said " no but I may have book on humans". Twilight pulled many book down with magic she flipped through many books she said " James what is a human so kind of creature"? At that moment there was a knock on the door. Twilight said " who is it"? Princess celestia said " it's your teacher come and greet me". Twilight said " hi princess celestia is something wrong"? Princess celestia said " no there is nothing wrong my sister told me of a stallion here with a golden crystal on his flank and his name is james". James said " then you must be princess celestia sister to princess luna " to princess celestia. Princess celestia said " yes you meet my sister luna last night in the everfree forest". James said "you will tell me why I am here in this world"? Princess celestia said "yes James I shll answer your questions". James said " I got only one question what am I doing this world"? Princess celestia said " come in shinging armor". Shinging armor walked in to the room with a golden chest on his back. James saw shining armor walk into the room he snarled at shining armor he said "you" then his white horn began to spark. Shining armor said " stay calm dude I do no want to fight you here if you really fight me we can later". James said "one question shining armor why did you and your buddies attaack me "? Shining armor said "james you were in the restricted part of the castle library and when I tried to probe your mind to find out why you were there you fought back". James said " your mind probe was hurting me". Shining armor said " James I am sorry is there no hard feelings"? James said " OK shining armor". Princess celestia said "good now to down business the scroll shining armor". Shining armor open the chest with the tap of his horn upon the chest. The chest opened a golden scroll laid on a garnet pillow princess celestia lifted the scroll with her magic then she unfurled the scroll . Twilight said " princess celestia can you understand what it says"? Princess celestia said " yes it's a old but I can read it the scroll talks about a prophecy made a thousand years ago it says "on the longest night a cold dark army will envolpe the land the elements of harmony will fade in the darkness but in our darkest hour a stranger from a foreign land will take the form of a native he will bear a golden crystal cutie mark his golden crystal will be key to restore the elements to banish the dark unicorn from the land". Twilight said " what does it mean princess celestia"? princess celestia said " twilight break the prophecy down in to small parts to understand it". Twilight said "the longest night may refer to the winter solstice and I bet the stanger relates to James here he does have the golden crystal cutie mark". princess celestia said "good job twilight". Twilight said " princess celestia tonight is winter solstice so we will need our elements of harmony". princess celestia said " I know twilight that is why I brought them with me next we will need to bring the gang together fast". Shining armor said " OK I will go to get pinkie pie at sugar cube corner". Spike said " I will go rarity's". princess luna said " rainbow dash will be in cloudsdale". Twilight said " I will go get fluttershy but who will get apple jack"? James said " I could help twilight". Princess celestia said " no James you will stay here but twilight you go get apple jack while owlowiscious could go to fluttershy's house". Twilight,shining armor,spike, owlowiscious and princess luna left to gather their friends.


	4. Chapter 4

THE LEGEND OF THE GOLDEN CRYSTAL

CHAPTER 4

THE DARK UNICORN

at the edge of the everfree forest a dark heavy fog crept from the forest a dark sapphire unicorn mare with a black rose on her flank emerged from the fog her name is blackrose. Blackrose looked around she spoke out loud arise children of the night the night mother nightmare moon smiles upon us and we shall attack ponyville in her honor. A voice said " lady Blackrose the troops are at the ready". Blackrose said " commander witherwing I want you and five of your best scouts to go and scout out ahead and report back with your findings to me in a hour". Witherwing saluted as she troted away. Meanwhile in ponyville at twilight's treehouse princess celestia said " girls your will need to wear your elements at all times until the danger goes away". Twilight said " rainbow dash can you bust up the fog"? Rainbow dash said " I can bust the fog faster than you can read the history of equestria" then she flew high into the air then she dove straight down into the fog with a rainbow streaking behind her. Twilight watched as rainbow dash dive into the fog. James said " hi twilight what are you doing out here alone"? Twilight said " I am not alone rainbowdash is in the fog busting up the fog it's what she is good at". A voice said " ouch". Rainbowdash limped out of the fog. Twilight ran to help rainbowdash up she allowed rainbowdash to lean on her. James watched twilight and rainbowdash walk back inside the treehouse he said " oh no twilght and rainbowdash your elements has turned a dull grey. Twilight said " I guess it was to happen but to prophecy said they will shine again with your goolden crystal so I will not worry over it". Rainbowdash said "twilight can you help me to upstairs I want to rest I feel drained"? Twilight and rainbowdash walked upstairs. Princess luna said "is rainbowdash ok James"? James said "yes princess luna but rainbowdash and twilight elements of harmony have turned a dull grey". Princess luna shivered like a jolt of magic went trough her body. James said " princess luna are you ok"? Princess luna said " no it can't be" she had spoke out loud. James said "princess luna what's wrong" with concern in his voice? Apple jack said " James have you seen rainbowdash"? James said "yes rainbowdash crashed into something I think but she felt a little drained so twilight took her upstairs to the guest room". Applejack said " princess luna why do you look you seen a ghost"? Princess luna said " I felt something from my past that's what's wrong". James said " princess luna can you tell me and apple jack what's wrong"? Princess luna said " apple jack you remember when I was nightmare moon"? Apple jack said "yes I do why do you ask". Princess luna said " when I was nightnare moon before my sister princess celestia banished me to the the moon I was married to king sombra and I gave birth to a filly unicorn named Blackrose this fog is night magic it drains the power from pony's". apple jack said " let me get this straight your daughter is behind this darn fog". Princess luna said " in nut shell yes and I can feel her nearby in the everfree forest". Meanwhile in the everfree forest in a clearing the moon was full blackrose was troting around in the clearing she stopped she said "commander witherwing report"! Witherwing said "lady Blackrose I have seen the nightmother but she is different than you descirbed and she is now called princess Luna and she knows your are here". Blackrose said " good I want see my mother and find out why she left me and dad so commander witherwing stay here I will take 20 night troopers with me to great my dear mother you will attack with the rest when I give the signal not till then ". commander witherwing saluted. Blackrose troted towards ponyville with 10 dark colored pegsi and 10 dark colored unicorns.


	5. Chapter 5

THE LEGEND OF THE GOLDEN CRYSTAL

CHAPTER 5

BATTLE OF PONYVILLE

on the outskirt of ponyville Blackrose looked upon the town disgust she shouted "attack" as she led the chrage. 3 dark brown unicorns used their magic to pull up rocks from the ground they showered town hall with rocks smashing out windows. Meanwhile in twilight's treehouse princess luna said "blackrose is here in town and she is on the attack". Princess celestia said " stay calm everypony I will need princess luna,james,shining armor and twilight sparkle to join me in the battle". Princess luna said "dusk blade and night blade I want you two to stay here and defend this treehouse as this is the desinated shelter. Luna's royal guard saluted. Princess celestia said " james,shining armor and twilight sparkle are you ready"? Shining armor said " twily I want you to stay here with your friends". Twilight said " shining armor princess celestia wanted for both us to join her in the battle". Princess celestia said " shining armor is something wrong"? Shining armor said " with all respect princess why send twilight in to battle". Princess celestia said " I trust in her magic prower". Two rocks smashed through the door princess luna said " sister we are needed on the field of battle". Princess celestia said " shining armor and twilight stay here then"! Twilight said " I never seen princess celestia this mad ever". Shining armor said " I guess we made her mad". Princess celestia said " come on James". James flew out through the hole in the door following princess Luna and princess celestia they veiwed ponyville they saw four dark pegasi whipping up a tornado and three dark unicorn's smashing windows with rock princess celestia said "James you and my sister will attack the dark pegasi while I stop the dark unicorns". James and princess luna flew around in a circle faster and faster they had whipped up a tornado of there own it clashed against the dark pegasi's tornado. James saw that two of princess luna's guards were under attack while trying to evacuate sugar cube corner he flew staight down he landed in between the royal guards he said "get these ponies back to the shelter zone I will provide cover fire. The two royal guards helped and and there two foals. said "thank you" as he passed by James. Meanwhile in twilight's tree house shining armor was using a shield spell to keep the ponies safe . Twilight said " shining armor how are you holding up"? Shining armor said " I will be OK sis" then he fell to his knees as many rocks crashed against his shield. Twilight saw her brother's magic's aura starting to fade then he fell down from fatigue. Twilight cried out "celestia we need help". Princess celestia herd her student's voice cry out for help she defeated two pegasi then she flew towards twilight's tree house she saw three unicorn blasting the tree house she charged knocking a unicorn to the ground then she kicked one in the side the third one ran away. Twilight looked outside she saw princess celestia standing outside she said " thanks a lot princess celestia". Meanwhile James knocked out a attacking unicorn when a blue shapphire beam of magic grazed his right check he saw a dark sapphire mare simlar to princess luna. blackrose fired a magic beam at James he jumped out of the way then he fired a beam back blackrose. Blackrose deflected the attack by creating a magic shield she laughed she said " is that the best you got"? James said " you want my best missy"? Blackrose said " hit me with your best shot you little colt". James's horn glowed a dark blood red it began to spark. Blackrose's horn glowed a dark sapphire she fired a constent beam of magic at the chestnut alicon. James fired a constent beam of magic at the dark sapphire mare. The beams of magic collided in mid air their owners were knocked back but the magic beams kept flowing from their horns just then tiny golden strands of light fell upon James and blackrose's horns connecting them together.


	6. Chapter 6

THE LEGEND OF THE GOLDEN CRYSTAL

CHAPTER 6

DREAMSCAPE

Blackrose and James were standing in forest clearing the moon was full and shining upon the clearing. Blackrose said "where is everypony then she saw the chestnut alicorn that she was fighting he was standing on the other side of the river. James said " Blackrose where are we"? Blackrose said " how do you know my name"? James said "easy I met your mother princess Luna she told me and apple jack about you". Blackrose said "my mother is nightmare moon not this princess Luna". James said "Blackrose princess Luna told me and apple jack everything about you and your father king sombra". Blackrose said " do you know why she left me and dad then"? James said " no". Princess Luna said "but I can fill in the blanks blackrose". Blackrose said "who are you"? Princess Luna said " it's me blackrose your mom princess Luna". James said "princess Luna where are we"? Princess Luna said "we are in the world of dreams". James said " what about our body's"? princess Luna said "a golden light shields you and blackrose do not worry". James said "how did we get here"? Princess Luna said "the golden crystal brought you two here to the dream world". Blackrose said " Luna prove to me that your my mom nightmare moon". Princess Luna looked at blackrose then transformed into nightmare moon with a roar she said "she blackrose you can see now I am your mother" then she transformed back into princess Luna. Blackrose cried out "why did you leave me and dad alone"? Princess Luna said " it was my big sister chaught me when I was gathering food for you and your father that was when she banished me to the moon and after 1,000 years I returned to equestria then six kind mares transformed me back to princess Luna by using the elements of harmony". James said "Blackrose see I was telling you the truth of princess Luna being your mom so why do you attack ponyville". Blackrose said " James the children of the night hate the pony's of the sun". Princess Luna said " blackrose please call off the attack on ponyville the war between sun and moon has been over I bet your father king sombra told you about the war". Blackrose said " OK mom I will call off the attack". James said "princess Luna how do we get back to equestria"? Princess Luna "shouted wake up"! Blackrose and James awoke in the middle of the raging battle. Blackrose shouted "stop attacking children of the night". Witherwing said " Lady Blackrose why stop we are on the verge of victory"? Blackrose said " do as I say witherwing". Witherwing said "no lady blackrose I will not". Blackrose said " stand down witherwing". Witherwing said "never you have gone soft"then she fired a dark green magic beam at Blackrose. James jumped in front of blackrose he was knocked back into Blackrose. Blackrose said " James why did you take the hit for me". James said "we are friends Blackrose and I help my friends". Balckrose said " I never had a friend". James said " you do now blackrose". Witherwing said " you two dumb foals will die by my horn" then she fired three more dark green bolts of magic at James. James blocked the bolts of with his body he was knocked through the wall of a small house. Blackrose ran to James she said " please James stop fighting I do not wish to see you in pain witherwing is to strong". James said " I shall deffend you and all my friends till the very end". Blackrose said " James do not talk like please". Witherwing said " I shall kill both of you together" then her horn began to spark violently then she fired a large beam at James and blackrose. James arose from the rubble he jumped in front of blackrose his cutie mark glowed a golden crystal flew from his flank the crystal absorbed the dark magic bolts then then crystal formed a armor upon James. Blackrose said "wow what kinda magic is this". James said " Blackrose stay behind me you will be safe". Witherwing said " I will kill you and then I will take that golden armor from your lifeless corpse then I will enslave all of this dumb town and then the world". James said " witherwing you will never win as long I stand here". Witherwing said "I will change that soon" then she charged at James firing bolts of magic. James's horn glowed gold then a golden beam of magic. Witherwing screamed as the golden beam of magic then her body began to turn solid gold. James rose into the air a gold light engulfed his body a burst of golden light shined everywhere where the light touched ponies were healed and buildings were repaired James fell from the golden light he landed on his feet changed.


	7. Chapter 7

THE LEGEND OF THE GOLDEN CRYSTAL

CHAPTER 7

THE BIG CHANGE

Blackrose said " James what are you"? Princess Luna said " blackrose he is a human". James said "princess Luna why am I human again"? James said "the power of the golden crystal transformed you into a alicorn and when you used the crystal was used it shattered you see here lay the shards of the crystal and since it shattered you lost the power of the crystal. Princess celestia said "James I thank you for have making friends with blackrose here and stopped the attack on ponyville and I ask you do you wish to go home I will send you or do you wish to stay here in equestria"? James thought to himself about going home or staying. Princess celestia said " James have you decided what you wish". James said " yes I have princess celestia decided what I want". Princess celestia said "what is it you desire". James said " princess celestia I wish to stay here in equestria". Princess celestia said " blackrose,apple jack and fluttershy come to me". Blackrose,apple jack and fluttershy walked in front of princess celestia they said "yes princess celestia". Princess celestia said " James here lies in front of me are the three races of ponies that of the land chose one of the three then I shall transform you". James said "princess celestia why could I not be like I was"? Princess celestia said " James the form of a alicorn is reserved of ponies of royal blood and before you ask the golden crystal gave you the power". James said "princess celestia I see so I wish to become a unicorn". Princess celestia said " are you sure James"? James said "yes princess celestia I wish it". Princess celestia's horn glowed red from the spell James rose into the air as if a gust of wind carried him he was changed into a chestnut brown unicorn stallion with streak gold in his mane and tail he landed on the ground. James said " thank you princess celestia". Princess celestia said " James as a citizen of equestria you will need a place to stay while I have a house built for you and here is 1,000 bits for you but you will need to find your special talent as you have no cutie mark so seek out the cutie mark crusaders they will help you in your quest to get you a cutie mark". Blackrose said "mom where shall I stay"? Princess luna said "blackrose you are to stay with me at canterlot castle". Blackrose blushed as she said "mom can James stay with us at canterlot castle please". Princess luna smiled as she said " yes blackrose only if wants to he may". Blackrose walked up to James she pawed at the ground as she said "James I wonder do you wish to stay with me and my mom at canterlot castle until your house is built for you"? James said " yes I would love to blackrose to stay with you and your mom". Princess luna said " blackrose come on we are going home and does James wish to come with us"? Blackrose said " yes mom he does". Princess luna said " James and blackrose come here next to me we shall leave" her horn glowed a bubble arose around the James and blackrose princess luna popped the bubble with her horn they were gone. Blackrose and James landed in the middle of a dark forest blackrose said "mom where are we". Princess luna said " come with me I wanted to talk with you two in private in my castle in the middle of the everfree forest". James said " this area looks familer". Princess luna said " James it should we are just short way from where I met you for the first time". James said " princess luna are we going to go canterlot castle after we go to your castle"? Princess luna said " yes we can if you want or you two could stay in my castle If you want". Blackrose said "wow it's very nice but where is your castle mom". Princess luna said "turn around and you will see". Blackrose and James turned around they saw a medium size castle with four large towers blackrose said "wow mom this is your castle". Princess luna said " this castle is smaller the my sister's but since I returned I have been trying to make it bigger". Blackrose ran ahead towards two large doors. Two pegasi guards in purple armor blocked her way with their wings. Princess luna said "stand down she is my daughter blackrose and this stallion is my guest". The guards saluted. The guard on the right greetings princess luna". Princess luna said "Duskwing how is your little fily glowdust". Duskwing said "she is well princess". Princess Luna said " James and blackrose we shall go to my throne room". James and blackrose walked behind princess luna into a large room with a large throne. Princess luna said " James I am impressed with how you stood up against witherwing and kept blackrose safe". James said "it was nothing I would stand up for my friends and I count you and blackrose as my friends". Princess luna said " James as you have no job yet I wonder how would you like to join my royal guard temporary until you find out what you are destined to do and it pays 200 bits per week". James said "ok princess luna". Princess luna said " James kneel". James kneeled. Princess luna tapped james's shoulders she said " arise as sir moonknight from this moment onward you shall be known as sir moonknight and as a royal guard I will give you the task to protect princess blackrose". Blackrose said "what me a princess"? Princess luna said " yes you are my daughter are you not"? Blackrose said "I am daughter". Princess luna said " then blackrose you are a princess and sir moonknight will be your bodyguard as he stood up for you when witherwing attacked you". Princess blackrose whisperd "mom why moonknight I sorta like him and as a guard would it be wrong if I asked him to be my special somepony". Princess Luna whispered "no it will be OK I will need to explain what a special somepony is as he was human he does not know our ways yet". Princess blackrose said " moonknight would you like to be my sepcial somepony"? Moonknight said " princess luna what is princess blackrose talking about special somepony"? Princess luna said "moonknight my daughter is asking you if want to be her boyfriend". Moonknight said " princess luna do you approve of it"? Princess luna said " Moonknight as long as you can make my daughter happy I will give my blessing". Princess blackrose smiled at moonknight then she yawned. Princess luna said " princess blackrose are sleepy"? Princess blackrose said " a little mom". Princess luna said " princess blackrose I will show you to your chambers and moonknight you may explore the grounds and if you get tired ask a guard to show you to the guest room and be sure to say I said so". Moonknight said " princess luna am I not to guard princess blackrose yet". Princess luna said "moonknight you are my daughter's guard". Moonknight said " princess luna what kinda guard would I be if I did not stay near the one I am to protect"? Princess luna said " OK moonknight I understand come with us you will stand watch outside the room". Moonknight followed the two princess out of the throne room and out in to a large courtyard. Princess luna said " princess blackrose this tower here is yours and moonknight you could stay here near princess blackrose also but in different room". Princess blackrose walked through the door she saw two grey earth ponies dusting the pictures of princess luna. Princess luna cleared her throat the two grey earth ponies looked up they bowed as they saw princess luna. The two earth ponies in unison said "greetings princess luna". Princess luna said " dusty rag and feather duster this is my daughter princess blackrose she will live in this tower you two will answear to her commands and take down my pictures as there shall be pictures of princess blackrose here".dusty rag and feather duster said " yes princess luna". Princess luna said " princess blackrose treat dusty rag and feather duster well". Princess blackrose said " I will do my best mom". Princess luna said "moonknight and princess blackrose there will two royal guards at the door to this tower their names are duskwing and moonglow". Princess blackrose yawned. Princess luna said "moonknight I want you talk to dusty rag about the guest room she will show you to your room I take princess blackrose to her room will be at the top of the tower so get settled in and that is a order". Moonknight walked over to dusty rag he said "dusty rag princess luna wanted me to talk to you about the guest room". Dusty rag said " what is you name"? Moonknight said "I am sir moonknight". Dusty rag said "sir moonknight so your a guest of princess luna". Moonknight said " yes I am and I have been made princess blackrose's personal guard". Dusty rag said " I see your room is on the second floor I will show it to you". Moonknight followed dusty rag up a flight of stairs to the second landing they walked through the door and down a long hallway they stopped at a brown wooden door she pushed the door open she said "this shall be your room moonknight". Moonknight said " thank you dusty rag"then he laid upon the bed against the window he saw lots of trees and a track it looked like it went around the castle he yawned then he laid he head on the pillow and fell asleep.


End file.
